


Revenge of the Cretaceous Orogenic Algae

by slowcookedvig



Category: The Broken Earth Series - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: Cli-Fi, Climate fiction, Drabble, Other, Traditional Drabble, anthropomor fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowcookedvig/pseuds/slowcookedvig
Summary: I think the title really says it all.Yes, this is a crossover fic between the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change and the Broken Earth series. Kind of.





	Revenge of the Cretaceous Orogenic Algae

**Author's Note:**

> For Florence and Mangkhut and all the people who are affected by them. In memory of Katrina, Maria, Harvey, Sandy, and many others. Your names have been retired, but we should not forget you.

We had been at peace. Our lives were spent floating in warm epeirogenic seas; after death, we lay together in vast beds of shale.

They called us broken down. Decayed. Trapped. But our energy was still ours.

Until.

They sucked us out, tapping us for the energy of our broken bonds. Our past lives fueled their travels, warmed their cold nights, lit the darkness that they feared. But as we burned, they set us free.

The last story is ours. We spin our cyclonic torus in the warming oceans, and the coasts sit, oblivious to the rising of our seas.


End file.
